Why Weren't We More Than Friends?
by Wolfa1995
Summary: The Crimson Alchemist ends up having strange feelings. Kimbley doesn't know what's going on. He finds out Greed feels the same way but it is too late? Third Person. GreeKim! XD
1. Preface

**Preface**

Greed let out a great sigh, he was bored out of his mind! The homunculus hated to be bored! Hefidgeted on his green, worn out leather couch,there has to be something to do, he thought. A soft hand rested on his cheek from behind. A spark of alchemy pierced his flesh. He spun around almost falling off the sofa. "I told you to stop that!"

"Well, I told you to stop grabbing me around the waist," he gave a smirk.

"I didn't do that!"

"Not today," Kimbley agreed, raising his right hand, "but yesterday you absolutely did!"

Greed blushed. The Crimson Alchemist jumped over the couch and sat. He, smiled, placing his hand on the oroborous. Zolf slid his fingers through Greed's. Kimbley looked at the sinful homunculus with a kitten like curiosity. The man was looking dazed. He didn't know what to do for his friend. His grip released gently, Why am I acting like this?! Kimbley thought angrily. He whipped his head the other direction, his ponytail almost whipping the man right in the face.

"Hey Zolf, why don't we go for a walk, just you and me," Greed suggested, smiling a dorky smile. "Sure," he jumped up to his feet. Greed laughed, he could see his little alchemist was ready for a good walk. He grabbed Zolf's hand and pulled the alchemist onto his lap. The Crimson struggling to get back on his feet.

"Whoa, not so fast, you haven't paid me back for that new shirt I got for you because you tore all the rest to shreds," the Ultimate Shield struck Kimbley with a kiss...on the lips. He bolted to his feetwhat in the Hell was he thinking, did he want to be blown up again! Damn! Greed just smiled and shrugged. "Fine. Let's go than." Kimbley just rolled his eye, and they started out the door.


	2. Escape from Lab5

Chapter 1

Escape

The sound of the explosions tingled the Crimson Alchemist as he sat in the prison cell he has been locked in for fourteen years. He missed that sensation he always enjoyed. It was boring to sit there, yet amusing to listen to the bombs going off in Lab.5. The alchemist sighed as he listened, thinking of the Ishbal Massacre. And laughed as the guards, who guard his cell, questioned on what the explosions where coming from. Ah, the feeling was glorious, the the eardrums quiver and and the spine dances with joy!

"What a Wonderful sound, that brings back memories of the Ishbal elimination," he grinned, looking to the ceiling, eyes closed.

"Shut it Kimbley! You can't do anything to get out of that containment cell," one guard said in an ordering tone.

~*~

After Kimbley was sent to a room where red water was in clear glass, was when things got even more irritating. The other prisoners were whining about being trapped in another room with many other prisoners. Could they just shut the hell up! He had to shut one of them for good to teach these crybabies and whiners to stop complaining. The one just wouldn't shut up! "Would you people shut up all ready," he said, frustrated.

"Ah, you can drop the monk act and admit you're scared. Even a headcase like you, who killed his own men, has to realize he's helpless in here, Crimson Alchemist."

Kimbley stood up smiling, "You've been gossiping, yes I did kill them, but do you know how?" The question came out like a teacher's history question. The man, irritated with the question answered, "Yeah, you blew them all to hundreds of little bits with explosives." This guy thought he knew what he was talking about.

"Explosives, I never relied on anything like that," Lifting up his hands he, showed the man the transmutation circles he had tattooed on his palms, "Did you know, though the human body is made mostly of water, it's also comprised of small metallic partials." He smiled as he pushed the man closer to the crimson water behind. "Intriguing isn't it. By reshaping them with basic organic compounds, a skillful alchemist can easily transmute a person into a human bomb. And taking in the abundance of red water we're surrounded by, the reaction will be even greater." It was so wonderful to release some alchemy on something. And it was human too!

He finally reached the red water, it was a good boost. The explosion was a pretty good size. It had destroyed the wooden cuff around his wrists. Now he could roam around the building freely.

_Boom! _The wall exploded, pebbles of wall flew everywhere.

"Is that... the Crimson Alchemist?!," a military officer called out.

A women jumped down from the vent above, they halted, seeing her, but that was their big mistake. The girl sliced them faster than he has seen anybody ever could, her arm expanded like a rubber band. What was this woman? Who...To the side of Kimbley a man with in a fur collared vest stood with a bunch of chimera behind him. The man was smiling, "Why don't you come with us, you can work for me and get out of this horrific place." He continued to smile one hand extended to the Crimson Alchemist.

Hey, couldn't hurt, finally he can get out of this hellhole! " Sure," The walls and ceiling started to rumble, pieces of the building started to come a part. They raced down the halls, escaping from the military and into the dark allies. They chose a pub in the Dublith area to hide out in. It was kinda disgusting, in smell. The place looked like it had got hit by a tornado. The couch looked fine, though who knew what had been done on that thing.

The man leaped over the couch laid down on it. "Ah! This feels much better than that small cell."His body extended from one armrest of the couch to over a little pass the other armrest. He relaxed!himself on the cushions. "Go ahead, sit down and introduce yourselves!" The chimera sat down on the boxes and tables around him. While Zolf sat on a bar stool with a bored expression.

"Why don't you tell us about You first?" asked the dog-chimera with the sword.

After a while, after, everyone else spoke, the man named Greed, looked back at the former state alchemist, "And you are?" Kimbley just looked at Greed and back to his drink he had gotten, through all that chatting. All he could think of was to make some fireworks again. Then again he was also thinking of his childhood lover, Idonia. Kimbley had his mind wrapped around her death, it was all his fault he always thought. He murdered her with his own hands, literally.

"Oh, that is the former Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimbley. And keep in mind, he's a real jerk, to tell you that much," said the female snake-chimera, named Marta. Her eyes were narrowing towards the sad alchemist. Every body disgusted the bomber due to blowing up many of his own comrades, thinking he would do the same to them. But Greed had a different idea of the the human that so interested him. This was a strange feeling for this homunculus. Ever since the old hag, Dante, betrayed him, when he was a human, he has had never felt that same feeling that he grieves over. The warmth of a forever friend.

They both turned there to each other, they both felt strange. Were they having the same feelings?


	3. Shower and a Room!

**Chapter 2**

Shower and a room!

It was nighttime at the Devil's Nest, Greed was lying on the sofa planning tomorrow, Marta cleaning out old booze cups, and Bido was watching Law and Dorochet playing poker. Kimbley on the other hand was bothering with Shou Tucker, the old doctor that had transformed his daughter and his dog into a artificial talking chimera. Tucker was quite quiet, that bothered Kimbley but it was funny to tease with him to get rid of the boredom that was surrounding them. The whole gang was basically quiet , until, "Dammit, it's too quiet!" Greed shouted, startling everyone. A cup exploded startling him. Kimbley chuckled, that was kinda interesting, "Sorry boss man, I did that to spook Marta."

Marta looked like she was hissing at him, her eyes were like daggers. He he shuddered a little inside. Greed lifted himself off the sofa and walked over to him and patted his back, it kind of hurt but it was not like he was going to say anything. He swatted at Greed to get him away, the Ultimate Shield would not move. Damn this was annoying! The dirt all over him came off like clouds off the jail uniform.. Kimbley was dirty from head to toe, the homunculus looked at him, " Why don't you go and take a shower and I'll have Dorochet and Marta get an outfit for you to wear to get you out of that disgusting prison suit."

Doro's and Marta's jaws flung open, "Why us?!"

"Cause I said so." He looked back with a smirk.

"I'm gonna take the shower now," Kimbley said walking into the hall. This was weird to be living with all these chimera and that strange homunculus. Well, thank god he could finally take a warm shower, that he hasn't had in ages. That was basically the only plus to this whole thing. This place needed cleaning, badly! He cleaned out the shower before turning the water on. The knob squealed loudly as he twisted it. After taking his dirty prison clothes off, he stepped into the shower, not hearing the door squeak open. The sensation trickled down his body. The warmth was perfect!

"Hey Kimbley."

"AH!" Kimbley jumped and slipped on the bathtub floor. Well, it _was_ perfect. "OW! Greed, you're in here?!"

"Yep!"

"_WHO_, in the _HELL_ told you you could come in!" Why the hell would Greed come in while he was taking a shower. Zolf pulled his around the curtain. Greed was smiling, this was_ creepy_.

"No one," He tilted his head like a curious dog. Kimbley just narrowed his eyes.

"Than why are you in here?" The question came out in a hiss.

"Can't a homunculus see what the only alchemist in his gang is doing?" He smiled at him with a entertained face.

"YOU ALREADY KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING!" Throwing a shampoo bottle at the irritating thing. Of course it didn't effect him in the slightest. "GET OUT DAMMIT!"

He was still smiling as he strolled out. Kimbley was furious, the guy deliberately walked into the bathroom, no word, no nothing. Was that man wanting to creep him out? Kimbley had a feeling though, this feeling was irritating and disgusting, he didn't want to explain it. As he turned off the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist thinking, _why_! This was too much thinking for him right out of the prison.

Greed was standing in front of his room. He looked curious, "Hey Kimbley, after you get dressed why don't you show me your alchemy. Let me see what you got!" Was he serious, they just got out of prison and now this. He just rolled his eyes and waited for his new boss to get out of the way or he will show him his alchemy right now! Greed, again, just smiled and walked away. The room was sort of dusty. He plopped onto the bed, it was sort of comfortable. This room felt a little like home to him. A smile spread across his face as the memories of Idonia slipped into his mind. He knew she would knock him on the head, if she had known he was in a bar without her. Then Greed popped into his thoughts, he grimaced. Now, why the hell is that bastard in his head? A knock was at the door.

"Hey Kimbley, hurry and get dressed," Greed said, almost singing. Damn, yeah he still had to get dressed! But he didn't have any thing to wear... "Hey, and here is a suit." He opened the door a crack and tossed in a bag.

"Can't you knock once in a while!"

"Don't think I will, remember I'm the boss." Almost humming it through his shark-like teeth.


End file.
